wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferocity of Tiamet
The Ferocity of Tiamet was a campaign undertaken by the Obsidian Talons Space Marine Chapter against a splinter fleet of the Hive Fleet Tiamet. Though the commitment of the Chapter and the losses they suffered are not known, reports suggest that the cost to their ranks was somewhat substantial. Nevertheless, the conflict was an imperial victory. History During the dawn years of the 42nd Millennium, the Obsidian Talons Chapter came into contact with a tendril of the Hive Fleet Tiamet while reestablishing Imperial Rule in the Canatarus Sub-sector. They were in the final stages of their task in the Telius System when the all the warning signs of an impending Tyranid arrival became apparent. Short on Time The Obsidian Talons had a very short window to prepare, and during these rushed attempts to ready themselves it became apparent to them that - to their luck if one could say so - only Tellius III showed signs of the forerunners for a Tyranid invasion. It was based on this data that they focused all the Imperial forces they could must on the defense of Tellius III. Given this short time frame and broad scope of their efforts, it seems unlikely to many that the Chapter was able to rally anywhere near their full strength to Tellius III in time, but it is impossible to say for sure since their deployment during their preceding undertaking is not known. Constructing Plans The planetary defenses were staggeringly brilliant by the standard of most, but the forces of the Chapter - as strong as they are - could not put as many ships in orbit as it would have liked in the time that they had available to them. This led to plans being drawn based around allowing their enemy to come to them - an element of the strategy that would surely see them put on the back foot - before using their ships in precision-heavy maneuvers to allow them superiority in firepower once more, thus swinging the tides of battle into their favour. With Bated Breath Being experts in the extermination of xenos breeds and having fought xenos similar to the Tyranids as far out as the Astronomicon allowed the Chapter to travel, they had a sense of how to approach this combat and how to play their strengths to their fullest effect. All they had to do now.... was wait... When the forces of the splinter fleet began to break atmosphere, the planetary defenses did their job well, littering the skies and the lands with the debris of the oncoming horde. But it wasn't enough for such a foe - to the eyes of many - is innumerable. In spite of the losses the splinter fleet was suffering, it would not be stopped - it could not be stopped - from reaching the planet's surface, and once it did, the fighting in all its ferocity would begin. Bloody Conflict and the Ambush < Coming Soon > Death Takes Flight < Coming Soon > It was because of this that their plans were successful, though they came so close to disaster that they could have tasted the foul breath of defeat. The Aftermath The planet itself was ravaged by the war that saw this splinter of Hive Fleet Tiamet destroyed, and so was the Chapter. It was on the day the achieved victory that they - as surviving members of the Chapter - vowed never to be under-prepared for their coming should they ever return to face them. Category:Campaigns Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:History Category:Space Marines